1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a playset for children, and more particularly, to a system of interlocking keyed play pieces adapted for receiving and displaying indicia bearing tiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of educational toys, a common problem has arisen wherein a child rapidly becomes bored and loses interest in such toys. This is often caused by the inability of the toys to capture and stimulate the attention and imagination of the child. Moreover, due to the relatively fixed or inflexible nature of many prior art toys, it has been difficult to maintain the child's interest. Attempts to maintain a child's interest in educational toys have been tried, however, such attempts have been less than completely successful.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,207,129 to Bonte discloses a plurality of toy pieces each resembling a human figure provided with surfaces for displaying letters and figures. While the toy figures may be stacked one upon the other, no mechanism is provided for interconnecting the pieces and the pieces are not adapted for receiving indicia bearing tile members.
While game pieces have been formed for receiving indicia bearing tile members as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,518 to Burros, no mechanism is disclosed for interconnecting such game pieces. The game pieces of Burros each have a body member preferably of rectangular configuration including a slideway extending therethrough and adapted to receive a slideable member which bears game playing indicia.
Falcione discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,077 a word game having an indicia bearing tile support structure of fixed configuration including at least one row and at least one column. The tiles are held to the structure by magnetizable material.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a toy capable of interconnecting a plurality of tile receiving members in a substantially infinite number of configurations so as to maintain a child's interest over prolonged periods of time.